No Escape
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: After 'the Hankel case,' Reid cannot overcome his nightmares and decides to leave the BAU. Years later, a case forces the team to ask for Reid's help, but Reid happens to already be involved in the case, more so than even he himself realises.
1. Chapter 1

No Escape:

A Criminal Minds Fan-Fiction

Summary: After 'the Hankel case,' Reid cannot overcome his nightmares and decides to leave the BAU. Years later, a case forces the team to ask for Reid's help, but Reid happens to already be involved in the case, more so than even he himself realises. Reid-centric.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or Spence... :(

AN: This is my first attempt at a CM fic, and I am new to the show (though completely and utterly addicted), so please be nice!

Prologue:

_Spencer Reid's Apartment – Quantico, Virginia_

The apartment was filled with darkness, the only light coming from a small crack in the master bedroom door. Eerie shadows lined the walls as Spencer Reid tossed and turned in his sleep.  
>Spencer had always disliked the dark for the fact of 'the inherent absence of light' within it, but since his last case, his fear had increased.<br>Though he would not, like any sensible person, leave all of the lights in the apartment on, he did refuse to sleep in the dark; the dimmer switch at its full intensity.  
>Max, his new German Shepherd, lay curled up next to him; Spencer's hand unconsciously stroking his fur in a bid for the feeling of security.<br>But none of these things helped with the nightmares.  
>Most nights, Max would howl and whine to Spencer until his owner woke up, the only dog in the entire world to not only not be affected by 'the Reid effect' but to actually care about Spencer. This technique usually always woke Reid up, and for that he was thankful, but it still didn't stop him from being affected by the plaguing images in his mind.<br>Usually, he would go about his daily duties, though only household ones for he had not been back to the BAU in weeks, and try and forget about it all, hoping that they would eventually disappear and he could go back to work.  
>When he woke up that morning however, he knew what he had to do.<br>Even if it was going to be the hardest task the young genius had ever had to face.

_BAU Headquarters: Quantico, Virginia_

The occupants of the bullpen were sombre that morning, silence hanging in the air.  
>JJ had come down from her office to be with the other members of the team, as had Garcia, and they were all staring at Hotch's office with a mix of anticipation and fear.<br>After 'the Hankel case,' during which the youngest member of their team had been tortured and drugged, said youngest member had taken a few weeks off to recuperate.  
>He'd returned only today, but having entered without his usual smile and greetings, only silent and heading straight for Hotch's office, they all assumed the worst.<br>At only 24 and having gotten his doctorate at 17, Spencer Reid was a genius, and no-one could say otherwise. But it was his genius that made the rest of the team often fail to realise that he was still really just a kid, and it was this failure that had, at least in some part, caused Reid's pain.  
>The door slowly creaked open, and the four BAU members, Gideon having been in the office with Hotch and Reid, held bated breath.<br>Hotch came out first, his eyes tired but his face blank.  
>Reid came out second, looking ten times more tired than Hotch did, black circles under his eyes, and his clothes sagging off his thin frame. It was obvious to them all that he hadn't been sleeping well.<br>Gideon was the last to exit, looking sad and disappointed.  
>Hotch held out his hand and Reid shook it for a brief moment before turning to Gideon who pulled Reid into a hug. Though clearly looking uncomfortable, Reid allowed Gideon to do so, tears blinking in both men's eyes.<br>Pulling away, Reid smiled at both men lightly, though pain still evident in his eyes, before making his way into the bullpen and staring at his team-mates with regret.  
>"I'm sorry..." He managed to choke out before the tears broke through and the BAU members all embraced him in a large though still uncomfortable hug, their own tears also breaking through.<br>Spencer Reid was leaving the BAU.

And there's the prologue! Sorry it's a little short, but the story actually takes place WAY after this, when Spence has been away from the BAU for a few years. This was just the intro.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading it!

I'm not sure when chapter two's going to be up as I have a ton of uni work at the moment, but, the more reviews I get, the quicker I will write as they will cheer me up from all of this stress!

So, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

No Escape:

A Criminal Minds Fan-Fiction

Summary: After 'the Hankel case,' Reid cannot overcome his nightmares and decides to leave the BAU. Years later, a case forces the team to ask for Reid's help, but Reid happens to already be involved in the case, more so than even he himself realises. Reid-centric.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or Spence... :(

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter!

Chapter One:

_4 years later_

_BAU Headquarters: Quantico, Virginia._

JJ banged her head against the table in frustration, letting out a groan as she did so.  
>"This is useless!" She screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. "We have nothing! Absolutely nothing!"<br>_"Actually, that's not entirely true. We have an unsub with seemingly no ritual to his attacks and no link between the victims he chooses, but we still do have an unsub."_  
>She could hear Reid's voice in her head, even after four years.<br>Hotch was stood at the doorway watching her, though she did not notice his presence until he spoke. "Don't strain yourself JJ. We'll work it out eventually."  
>JJ jumped at the sound of Hotch's voice, turning to face her superior.<br>"I know."  
>Phone suddenly buzzing in his pocket, Hotch nodded to JJ once before leaving, phone quickly at his ear.<p>

It was mere minutes before they were called into the briefing room, Hotch's call being about another body that had been found; Garcia the only one absent.

"Alison Leigh was found in her house at approximately 4.25 this evening. Once again she does not fit into a pattern with the other victims but her cause of death was the same, leading me to believe that this is our unsub." Hotch was, as usual, leading the briefing; Gideon by his side. "You all have your case files from the previous victims and Garcia is working on the information for this one. We leave for Florida in 20 minutes."  
>The agents all nodded and filed out of the room, leaving only Gideon and Hotch left.<br>Gideon turned to Hotch with a sigh and said. "This could be one our toughest cases yet." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I think we need help."  
><em>'I have to do this, for myself. I really can't see any other option, but, if you ever need my help, really need it, I'll be here'<em>  
>The quick flash in Hotch's mind ended and he immediately pulled his cell phone from his pocket.<br>"Garcia? I need you to find a number."

_Suburban estate in the outskirts of Orlando, Florida_

The dark blood stained walls were a stark contrast against the brightly decorated living room of the three story Florida home.  
>A young child of about 3 years old sat huddled on the couch; one hand clutching her stuffed dog and other wrapped tightly in the fabric of her father's pant leg. She was wearing a pink ballet outfit that was slightly stained with blood on the tutu.<br>The father himself was tall and slim and the long white coat of a hospital doctor. His hand was slowly rubbing the young girl's arm while he simultaneously talked with one of the police officers who were examining the house.  
>"So you found her here when you arrived home."<br>The man nodded, his medium length brown hair falling over his face slightly as he did so. "I was picking my daughter up from her ballet class."  
>"And did you have any contact with Ms. Leigh after leaving this class?"<br>The man nodded again. "I phoned her briefly to see if she wanted me to pick anything up for dinner. She sounded fine, but then..."  
>"Yes?" The officer pressed.<br>"She screamed."  
>The officer nodded and wrote on his clipboard for a moment before looking back up at the man. "What happened then?"<br>"I raced home as fast as I could, but by the time I found her..." The man trailed off, using his free hand to wipe away the tears that were dripping down his face. The officer didn't expect him to continue.  
>"And your name sir?"<br>"Reid." The man replied. "Dr. Spencer Reid."

AN: Again, sorry it's short. I'll try to make the other ones longer.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

Holly


	3. Chapter 3

No Escape:

A Criminal Minds Fan-Fiction

Summary: After 'the Hankel case,' Reid cannot overcome his nightmares and decides to leave the BAU. Years later, a case forces the team to ask for Reid's help, but Reid happens to already be involved in the case, more so than even he himself realises. Reid-centric.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or Spence... :(

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter Two:

_Suburban estate in the outskirts of Orlando, Florida._

Spencer Reid sat on the couch of his living room, now sleeping daughter lying in his arms. Maisie Reid's face was red and puffy from crying and her hand was still clutched in her father's clothing.  
>The police had left hours ago, leaving the young, now widowed, father and his daughter alone.<p>

Carefully standing, Masie still in his arms, Reid headed upstairs to his daughter's room. Once there, he untangled her hand from his shirt, though this took a few minutes, and then headed to his own room.

The room was decorated in deep purple and blue, Alison having chosen it, knowing that Spencer was hopeless with interior decorating.

When they had first decorated the room it had been inviting, full of love, but now the dark colours seemed to encroach on Reid like a cage.

But he ignored this feeling and instead sat down in front of wardrobe, pulling from it a large cardboard box.

In the box were a myriad of photos from his time at the BAU and the thought of all his old friends made Reid smile.

But his smile quickly evaporated when he realised that it was someone like those he used to catch that had killed his wife earlier that day. Anger flooded through him, and for a moment, he wished that he was still in the BAU so that he would have the resources to find his wife's killer. Only, he realised with sadness, he would not have had his wife, nor would he have Maisie, had he not left the BAU.

He'd always wondered whether he would return to the life he'd left behind, the life he'd once loved so much, and these thoughts once again returned to the forefront of Reid's mind as he flicked through the photo albums in front of him.

He wanted to, that he knew, but he also knew that he couldn't, not now; not when he was the only thing that Maisie had left.

No.  
>He couldn't put himself in danger again; he had to think of his daughter now.<p>

Putting the box back, he made to move into his daughter's room again, but was stopped by the ringing of his cell phone.

Pulling it from his pocket, his inside's froze when he recognised the number as that of Penelope Garcia's.

Reluctantly, he flipped it open.

"Penelope?"

"Spencer..." Garcia's whisper flooded his ear; it sounded as if she hadn't expected him to answer.

"Hey." Reid couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice.

"I...um..." She managed to get a hold of herself. "Hotch wants to talk to you. I'm gonna patch you through."

There were the distinct beeps as the line was patched to Hotch, but at the mention of his former superior's name, Reid nearly dropped the phone.

There could only be one reason why Hotch would want to talk to him, and looking through to his daughter's room, Reid knew that it was a reason he could no longer agree to.

"I can't" He said, just as the line was patched through.

"Reid?" Hotch's voice rang out.

"I can't" Reid repeated. "I can't help you."

Hotch sighed. "I wouldn't be ringing if it wasn't necessary."

Reid shook his head wildly, even though he knew Hotch couldn't see him. "I can't...I...I'm sorry"

And he hung up.

The phone clattered to the floor, and Reid slumped against the wall to the floor, a few tears falling down his face.

He knew that Hotch wouldn't be ringing if it wasn't necessary, but there was no way he could go to Quantico, not now.

"Daddy?"

Because now, he had a different job to do.

_BAU private jet: Airspace above northern Florida._

Hotch sighed as he put the phone down. He had thought that there was a chance that Reid might say no, after all it had been four years since he had left, but he hadn't been expecting the young former agent to say no so quickly.

"What did he say?" JJ quickly asked him, only a small smile gracing her face though Hotch could tell that she was actually more hopeful than she was letting on. He hated that he was about to disappoint her.

"He can't help us" Hotch replied, turning away from JJ to face his window and the clear blue sky which lay beyond.

The BAU team sat in silence, each of them having had a small bit of hope that Reid would come back to them, at least for one case.

It was Emily Prentice who broke it; "Hotch?"

The BAU Superior turned to Prentice with a confused expression on his face. "Yes Emily?"

"I know why Reid didn't want to help out." She turned her laptop to face Hotch. "Because he's Alison Leigh's husband."

A photo of Reid and Alison was clearly displayed on the screen; the BAU members all shocked by this sudden turn of events.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

No Escape:

A Criminal Minds Fan-Fiction

Summary: After 'the Hankel case,' Reid cannot overcome his nightmares and decides to leave the BAU. Years later, a case forces the team to ask for Reid's help, but Reid happens to already be involved in the case, more so than even he himself realises. Reid-centric.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or Spence... :(

AN: I'm so sorry for not posting in so long. I promise I am going to finish this over the next few weeks! :) I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm trying to get my groove back.

Chapter Four:

It took a good few minutes for the team to bring themselves out of their stupor. For one, they were shocked that Spencer was married.

It was true that the BAU had lost contact with their genius a few months after he'd left but with something so big, they each thought that he would have told them.

They hadn't meant to lose touch of course, but between cases and Reid moving from Virginia, visiting was hard while phone calls were few and far between.

Eventually, the cord between them had simply snapped.

Hotch was the first to speak. His expression was blank, as always, but everyone on the jet could hear sadness for their youngest seep into his voice. "The investigation hasn't changed. We talk to Reid as Alison's husband."

"Guys…" Emily's shaky voice called out again. She hadn't known Reid very long, but it was still a shock to her too. "There's a daughter."

Silence again permeated the plane, then a crack as Morgan's fist drove into the table.

"Derek." JJ's soothing voice spoke from beside the enraged man, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's not fair Jay." The profiler growled, sitting back in his seat. He may not have seen Reid in years but he still thought of the kid genius as his little brother. "Hasn't the kid been through enough?"

They all knew how much he'd struggled with Dilaudid, and how it was that in the end that made him quit the BAU.

"Our main priority is finding the Unsub." Gideon's hands were clasped together, his usual calm persona, but insdie his mind was reeling from the new information.

Inside, his heart went out to the man he still thought of as a son. The man that he had brought into the BAU and who had been his protégé.

He was a walking contradiction to his own words.

"We can't let it get personal."

* * *

><p>Just outside of Orlando, Maisie had managed to get back to sleep for a few hours, waking just before 9am.<p>

Her father on the other hand had spent the evening in the kitchen, clutching a cold cup of coffee as he stared at his wedding photo.

With the exception of his daughter, Spencer was really starting to think that life wasn't fair.

For him anyway.

Couldn't fate or whatever deity existed just give him a break, or at least a helping hand once in a while?

He'd only let both items go when he'd heard Maisie wake, stretching the stiff muscles in his back before going to fetch her.

Breakfast consisted of quickly made porridge, but Maisie didn't complain, especially when Spencer topped her bowl with a little bit of honey.

What she did say however broke his heart.

"When is mommy coming home?"

Tears gathered in his eyes but he was saved from answering by the doorbell.

Gingerly opening the stained oak, Spencer expected to see another family friend, most likely with food.

The last people he expected to see on the other side, smiling softly, were JJ and Morgan.

Yet, despite not having seen them in four years, Spencer did not hesitate before collapsing into JJ's arms and crying.


End file.
